1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable handrail structure for use with a stairway, and which can be inexpensively and readily fabricated and installed practically anywhere that a handrail is desired, for example, on trailer homes, on loading platforms, at permanent residences, on boats, etc. However, by way of illustration of one operative embodiment of the invention, the present handrail is illustrated and described herein with respect to its use on a trailer home.
2. The Prior Art
Various types of folding handrails have been heretofore devised, but few are usable on trailer homes. Such foldable handrails as have been designed for such use involve complicated structures that require considerable time to assemble and install, lack rigidity, and are not angularly adjustable, or extendable to meet varying environmental conditions that are encountered in the normal use of mobile homes. Frequently, a mobile home is required to be parked up a concrete pad that is narrow and considerably above the level of the surrounding ground, or where the ground slopes steeply away from the pad, or where there is no concrete pad and the terrain is such that the lowest trailer step is too high above the ground to be conveniently reached. This presents a serious problem, particularly for elderly persons who cannot mount the trailer steps without the assistance of a suitable handrail. Then too, there is the problem of providing a compact handrail structure that projects only a minimum distance from the trailer body.